1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to document capture and analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when a page is scanned by a device, the resulting electronic image file is forwarded to its intended destination. The electronic image file can be stored, sent off as email, or stored as a desktop icon on a computer. However, a job can require that one or more additional pages need to be scanned as part of that single job. If any one of these pages has one or more different scanning parameters, such as, for example, a different image resolution, a different page size, and/or a different format, the set of two or more pages to be scanned with two or more different sets of parameters cannot be treated as a single job.
In general, these pages cannot be treated as a single job because there is nothing to tie together the two scanned jobs. Users wishing to have the images treated as a single job must either merge the scanned files manually, using third party software, or cannot merge the scanned files at all, making it difficult to have multiple scanned sections concatenated into a single job.